Hands To Yourself
by TipsyRaconteur
Summary: Genma takes a very handsy, very drunk Ino home to NOT sleep with her. Yet. (GenIno)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The prompt "We could get arrested for this" comes from Nyxako, who is a fantastic fucking beta. Additional thanks and gratitude to raizagabriel (check out her awesome art on tumblr) for giving me an extra set of eyes!

0O0

Genma held back an unmanly yelp as a very drunk Ino shoved him into the wall. Although he'd never been really concerned about public decency laws, he grasped for the one thing he thought might stop her. "We could get arrested for this, you know." He gestured vaguely at the very empty—but still public—alleyway she'd pushed him into. He couldn't help the amused smirk that played around his lips.

" _Please_. My hand isn't even in your pants yet." Her speech was only a little slurred, which was admirable, considering that she was inebriated enough that she was having an extremely hard time unfastening his fly.

This gave Genma plenty of time to catch her forearms in his hands and smoothly pull her grasping fingers away from his crotch. "Keep your hands to yourself, you little deviant."

This didn't dissuade her in the slightest, as she only leered at him in return. "Is that what you're going to call me? What do I call you? Big boy?" She snickered and somehow managed to twist one arm free. Lazily trailing a finger down his lower abdomen, she purred, "…Daddy?"

"Fuck _me_ ," Genma cursed under his breath as he caught her wandering hand, this time turning them both so that Ino was pinned against the wall. Judging by the satisfied smile that she gave him, that suited her perfectly. He tried, and failed, to keep the amusement from his voice as he observed, "You're a very handsy drunk."

"You have no idea," she cooed.

"We're not doing this," he said, somehow managing not to laugh at her overly saccharine tone.

She scowled at him. "Listen, as my boyfriend, I expect you to—"

This time he did laugh, cutting her off. "I'm not your boyfriend."

"Well, why the hell not?" she blurted, clearly offended.

"I don't know!" he returned, as exasperated as he was entertained. She was so demanding. "We've never even had that conversation." Hell, they were barely having it now—this was less a conversation and more an assault. "I'm not exactly the boyfriend type."

Seeing that she was too distracted to continue trying to grope him, he released her and took a step back, putting some distance between them. Distance was probably a good idea.

"Well, damn it, Shiranui, get your shit together!" she demanded, stepping forward to drunkenly poke at his chest—or, to try and poke his chest as she swayed and nearly fell.

Accepting the inevitable, he steadied her with a sigh and then, before she could start yelling at him again, he dropped his shoulder and threw her over it. Ino squealed, and as he started to carry her out of the alley and toward her apartment, he grumbled, "I never should have let you challenge me to that drinking contest."

"I'm great at drinking," she said with relish.

"You're horrible at it. I can't believe you're this drunk after three drinks."

"You're just mad that I won," she slurred.

Genma snorted. "You didn't win. The bartender cut you off when you slid off your chair."

"I win 'cause now you're going home with me," she countered, drunkenly smug. "All part… of the plan," she finished, hiccupping halfway through her sentence.

"I'm not going home with you. I'm _taking_ you home, because you are a giant pain in my ass."

Genma realized too late that mentioning his ass was only going to inspire her, at the same time as Ino grasped the back of his shirt with one hand and started straining to reach his ass with the other, getting just far enough that she was able to smack it. Hard.

Genma grunted and pulled her forward, plunking her down on her feet and giving her a beady stare as he tried to ignore the sting in his ass. "You're going to pay for that," he threatened, and she grinned at him, swaying, her expression telling him that she _absolutely_ wanted him to make her pay for it.

A sound that was half rueful laughter and half frustrated groan came out of Genma as he caught her before her swaying could turn into falling. Any sort of reprisals were clearly going to have to wait for a time when she wasn't ridiculously drunk. Sighing as he accepted his long-suffering fate, Genma picked her up again, this time holding her bridal-style, which would at least keep her away from his ass.

Ino, acting as if this was her plan all along, slung her arms around his neck, blearily batting her eyelashes at him. "This is much more romantic."

He successfully fought off the urge to roll his eyes as he resumed walking, but he wasn't able to resist the urge to fuck with her. "I think you're drooling a little," he lied, smirking.

This only caused her to lean her face closer to his and loudly whisper, "Kiss it away."

He laughed in her face. "That's disgusting."

Ino gave him a devious smile in return. "Whatever. You still thought about it."

He couldn't stop his eyes from flickering down to her mouth, and she giggled, making him shake his head and mutter "shit", though his smirk remained.

That, for some reason, seemed to satisfy Ino, and she sighed contentedly and laid her head on his shoulder. Her fingers idly toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, and he fought off a shiver as he steeled himself and then jumped to the roof of the nearest building. It was a little easier to carry her like this, and he needed to get her home. She smelled way too good, and was way too close, and he was way too—well, he just needed to get her home. _Alone_.

"Genma," Ino said dreamily in his arms, and he slowed enough so that he could hear her easily.

"Mm?"

"I really like you."

"I'm beginning to pick up on that," he said in a droll tone. "You could have just said so, instead of getting so drunk I have to carry you home."

"That wasn't the _plan_. 'Sides, I like it when you carry me."

"I'm picking up on that, too," he replied with a huff of laughter. "Don't get too used to it, princess. I'm not that nice." Hell, taking her home like some kind of goddamn gentleman was really pushing it. "Which one is yours?"

Blinking, she pointed vaguely in the direction of the second floor. Genma decided it was a pretty safe bet that the balcony that belonged to her was the one that was filled nearly to overflowing with flowering plants. Jumping down from the neighboring roof, he landed neatly on the railing and then stepped down to the floor. Gingerly lowering her, he kept her steady with one arm as she looked up at him with those eyes that were ridiculously pretty, even when they were glassy.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

"Go to bed."

Her lips curled in a way that was distinctly feline. "Tuck me in."

Shaking his head—and exhibiting inhuman amounts of self-control, thank you very much—he put his hands on her waist and slowly guided her backward, making sure to keep her steady. When they reached her sliding door, he leaned into her long enough, breathing in that damned delicious smell as he slid the door open. Then he moved her over the threshold, keeping himself on the other side.

He stopped her there, and for the first time that night, stared at her with complete seriousness. "Ino. I doubt you're going to remember this tomorrow. But when I kiss you—and take you to bed—you're going to remember it."

It seemed like she's gotten to the part of the night where words were hard to form, because she just said "oh" in a dreamy voice.

"Can you make it to your bed from here?" He hoped so, because he knew damn well that going with her into her bedroom was a bad idea.

"Mmhmm," she said unconvincingly, but when he let her go she managed to keep her feet.

"Good." He watched her for a moment, then sighed. Being a good guy kind of sucked. "Sober up. Find me tomorrow."

"Sober up, find you tomorrow," she parroted. The slur was thicker now.

"Good girl," he said with a crooked grin. "Sweet dreams."

He watched for a moment as she shut the door between them, making sure she was moving more-or-less steadily before he finally turned and took to the rooftops again, torn between the urge to laugh and the urge to say a lot of very, very bad words.

Sighing, he headed back in the direction of the bar. If he wasn't going to get a goddamned medal for the feat of gentlemanship that he'd just completed, he was at least going to have another beer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the smutty conclusion to this little two-shot! I'm sorry it took me a while, but I made up for it by making it WAY longer than I'd intended. Thank you so much to everyone who left a review—this pair is pretty unpopular compared to my usual ship, but y'all are so sweet I just had to finish.

* * *

The next day, Ino was at Genma's house bright and early. The sun was shining, the birds were singing—and she was trying her best not to be embarrassed. It was hard not to be, though, when she'd made a drunken fool of herself in front of one of the hottest shinobi in the village.

She stood in front of Genma's door, fighting the urge to fidget. She was Yamanaka Ino, damn it, and she did not show weakness—especially not to men that she had in her sights. Holding her chin up high, she raised her hand and knocked smartly on his door.

It was a moment before she heard the sounds of the lock unbolting. The door swung open, and there he was—and _of course_ he was shirtless. That was going to make it significantly more difficult to keep from throwing herself at him again.

Crossing his arms, Genma leaned against the side of the doorway, wearing his jounin pants, his hitae-ate, and a senbon-laden smirk. He let the silence linger for a long moment before he drawled, "Morning, princess."

"Good morning," Ino replied in a manner that was more confident than she actually felt.

"Feeling a bit more sober, are we?" he continued, more than a hint of amusement coloring his smooth, deep voice.

Ino flushed and lifted her chin slightly. Like hell was she going to act embarrassed in front of him. Maybe she could distract him from mocking her by grabbing his—no. Too soon. Instead, she calmly said, "I'm feeling much better. Thank you for taking me home."

"You're welcome," he said, deep brown eyes lazily trailing over her form and making no effort to hide it. She'd dressed for the occasion in a flirty yellow sundress that tied at the shoulders and ended above her knees, and she knew that she looked good in it. He apparently approved, because the next words out of his mouth were, "Do you want some coffee?" He nudged the door with his elbow to open it wider, inviting her in.

Ino smiled but didn't respond, answering by moving past him and making her way into his apartment like she owned it. It was a fairly large studio, and she made a beeline to the half-kitchen that was accompanied by a small square table with two chairs, one of which already had a full coffee mug in front of it.

Without waiting for permission, she rummaged in his cabinets until she found another mug and began to prepare her coffee. When Genma walked past her she paused mid-stir to watch the way the muscles of his torso flexed as he moved, and he caught her, smirking that damnable smirk as he sank into his seat. "Do you need me to put a shirt on? You seem kind of distracted."

"Absolutely not," she said boldly. Taking her mug, she moved to the square table and sat on the side of it that was closest to his. She watched with fascination as he casually turned his head and spat his senbon, embedding it in the wall. _He is definitely never going to get his security deposit back_ , she thought, noting all of the little holes in the wall as she took a big sip of her coffee.

"You know, it's not fair that I'm missing my shirt, but you're fully clothed," Genma mused, his eyes locked challengingly with hers over his mug as he took a sip.

Ino's eyes narrowed slightly, and then with a little smile she slid her feet out of the flats she was wearing and slowly pushed them to the side. Genma seemed fascinated with the movement of her legs, so she didn't even pause before lifting first one bare leg, and then the other, and propping her feet in his lap. He raised a brow, lips quirking, but didn't complain.

She leaned back in her chair and took a drink of her own coffee. Genma placed his mug on the table and dropped his coffee-warmed hands to her right foot. When he firmly ran the pads of his thumbs up the arch of her foot in one heavenly stroke, she couldn't keep a little moan from slipping out. As he began to slowly, almost casually, rub her arch, she sighed happily, tipping her head to the side as she studied him. It occurred to her that she'd never seen him with his head uncovered, and without much thought, she demanded, "Take your hitae-ate off."

A little snort escaped him, his hands pausing. "Want to try that again, princess?"

She pouted at him a little, and then in a much sweeter voice, she said, "Will you please take your hitae-ate off?" His hands started moving again, rubbing her foot a little more firmly this time, making her feel like she could slide off her chair from pleasure.

Genma hummed thoughtfully as he considered her question, one corner of his mouth curling upward as he replied, "You know the agreement."

She looked at him, puzzled, and he broke into a brief, full grin. "I'll take something off when you take something off." He had that challenging look in his eyes again as his fingers trailed lightly over her skin.

Ino wasn't ever one to back down from a challenge. She straightened slightly in her chair, and he watched her as she reached behind her and unhooked her strapless bra through her dress. Reaching down the front of her dress—and giving him a tantalizing view of the top of her breasts as she did so—she slowly tugged the bra out from beneath the fabric. Dangling it from one finger, giving him the same challenging look back, she dropped the bra on the table.

"Gotta say, princess," he said smoothly as he raised his hand to tug at the knot on his forehead, "I think I got the better part of that deal." The knot came loose, and he pulled the hitae-ate off, dropping it on the table beside her bra. His other hand ran through his chin-length chestnut hair, ruffling it a little. Ino licked her lips, silently promising herself that she was going to run her fingers through it as much as she wanted to—later.

"People who spend time with me are always getting the better part of the deal," she replied loftily before tipping her mug up to take another long drink. Lowering the cup, she regarded him curiously. "Why do you call me princess?"

"Because of literally everything about you," he said, looking entertained as he began to rub her neglected foot. Grinning that lopsided grin, he countered with, "Why did you call me Daddy? And—what was the other one—'Big Boy'?"

" _What?_ " Ino blurted, feeling her face turn red as Genma snickered at her expression. "I don't remember that." What else had she said that she didn't remember?

"I had a feeling you wouldn't," he replied, and she had a moment to be thankful that he was such a decent guy. A less conscientious man might have taken advantage of the situation—and it wasn't Genma's fault that she'd gotten so drunk off three drinks. He deserved better than to have to haul her home.

Ino's lips curled into a slightly predatory smile. She didn't generally give out cookies for being a decent human being, but lucky Genma—he was going to get a reward anyway.

"I need to refresh my coffee," Ino announced as she slid her feet out of his lap and stood. She wasn't really focused on the coffee, though, because her mind was made up. Hell, her mind had been made up last night—probably even before that. Genma watched her closely as she slid her thumbs up beneath the sides of her skirt, hooking them through the waistband of her panties and then slowly tugging them down, making sure the front of her skirt kept her covered. She gave him another generous view of her chest as she bent to pull them completely down, stepping out of them.

When she straightened, he was looking at her with a heated look she'd only glimpsed the night before. Her panties, which were barely more than a lacy scrap of fabric, dangled from her finger as she looked at him. "Pants, please," she said sweetly, dropping them into his lap before she turned and took her mug back to the coffee pot, as casually as if she had just asked him to tea.

As Ino poured hot coffee into her cooling cup, she heard the sound of Genma standing from his chair, and the sound of his pants rustling as he took them off. When she heard them hit the floor she smiled a little, put the coffee pot back down, and waited.

One of Genma's hands appeared on the countertop beside hers, and she could feel his naked chest brush against her back as he leaned down to trail the fingers of his other hand up the back of her thigh. "You know, I owe you something from last night," he murmured, his breath hot on the back of her neck. His hand crept up under her skirt, fingertips just barely ghosting over the curve of her backside.

"Oh?" Ino responded in a light tone, still casual. His other hand left the counter and dropped down to slowly pull her skirt up to her waist, exposing her completely, and Ino was opening her mouth to make a snarky comment when his right hand connected with her ass cheek with a resounding slap.

The gasp that flew from Ino's lips was a breathy one. Genma's hand came back down on her suddenly burning flesh, this time gently. She leaned into his touch as he slowly rubbed out the sting. "That was for smacking my ass last night," he said in that same low, smooth voice.

Ino was lulled by his gentle caresses, so it took her by surprise when he suddenly spanked her other cheek just as hard as the first, and she let out a startled cry. Turning her head to look at him over her shoulder, she gasped, "What was that one for?"

"That… was because you liked the first one." There was humor in his voice, but the hunger in his eyes made it look like he was ready to devour her. When she turned, still trapped between him and the counter, one of his hands came up to her waist, while the other found her chin, tipping her face up toward him. He ran the calloused pad of his thumb over her lower lip as he huskily asked, "Do you still want more coffee, princess?"

"No," Ino whispered.

"Good," he said, and he finally dipped his head the last few inches to press his lips against hers.

Genma kissed her with the slow assurance of a man who knew exactly what he wanted. His lips were firm against hers, dominant, and when she parted her lips he took full advantage, sliding his tongue against hers like her mouth belonged to him. When she pressed up against him and whimpered against his lips, he didn't hesitate before his hands found her waist, picking her up and setting her on the counter beside her forgotten coffee. As she reached for him, he stepped between her legs and captured her mouth again.

Feeling like she was finally getting to do something she'd been wanting to do forever, Ino promptly raised her hands and did her best to lose her fingers in his surprisingly silky hair. When she experimentally tugged at it, he growled into her mouth and yanked her hard against him, and with nothing between them but his boxer briefs and her flimsy skirt, she could feel how hard he was for her.

One of his hands had dropped down to her thigh and was sliding up her skirt, his other hand trailing up her arm to the tie at her shoulder. Her hands were restless too, dropping from his hair to smooth over his chest. His mouth broke from hers and nuzzled under her jaw, tipping her head up so that he could nibble at her neck. Ino could feel the tie at her shoulder loosening as he slowly tugged at the bow, until it came loose, falling to expose the top of her breast.

"How far do you want this to go, princess?" he rumbled against her shoulder, his voice rougher than before.

She released a shaky breath as she felt him lightly suck on the place where her shoulder met her neck. "I like it when you call me princess," she whispered, thoroughly distracted by the way he teased her with his teeth.

"I know," Lifting his head, he brushed his lips against her ear as he purred, "You didn't answer the question."

Hearing him talk right in her ear like made her skin crawl deliciously, and she fought the urge to shiver as she pushed him back far enough so that he had to look at her. Locking her eyes with his, she spoke in a suddenly husky voice. "All the way."

His eyes darkened and his hand lifted to curl around her neck and quickly pull her back in for another searing kiss. With her permission granted, he stopped holding himself back, and this time his hand didn't stop as it slid up beneath her skirt, the tips of his fingers brushing against already-slick folds.

At this point, neither of them was in any mood to want to take their time. She moaned and widened her legs as his fingertips teased her, his other hand making quick work of the ties at her other shoulder, until the thin fabric of her dress was falling to pool at her waist. His eyes devoured her as he murmured, "Arch your back for me, princess."

Lips parted, Ino did as he asked, offering herself up to him, and he dipped his head and caught one of her nipples in his mouth, his tongue slicking over the hardened tip. When she whispered his name, pressing herself into his mouth, his tongue became more insistent as his fingers stroked between her legs more boldly, finding her clit and rubbing in small circles.

Ino's breath was coming quicker as her greedy fingers found the waistband of his boxer briefs and slid beneath it, fingertips brushing over the velvet head of his cock. When he released one nipple from his mouth and then switched to the other, she took advantage by sliding her hand lower and curling her fingers around his thick shaft, and he grunted against her chest as she squeezed him.

Pulling away from her, he left both nipples wet and stiff, giving her a dark look as he pulled her to the very edge of the counter, forcing her to spread her legs wider. She pouted as he moved his cock away from her stroking fingers, but when he dropped to one knee she bit her lip around a smile, knowing what was coming.

Of course, he gave her that smirk as he moved his head toward her, blowing a teasing puff of warm air on her before he closed his mouth over her overheated flesh. Ino moaned and leaned back against her hands on the counter, bracing herself as the feeling of his tongue sweeping over her slick folds made her draw in a sharp, shaky breath. Her pulse throbbed between her legs as he moved his lips up to wrap around her clit, and a sudden tingling warmth sent a bolt of pleasure through her.

She gasped and grabbed his head with her hands, pulling him back enough so that she could see the smug grin on his face. "What the fuck was that?" she demanded, confused—and very, very turned on.

"I can spit a senbon hard enough to deflect kunai," he drawled, licking his lips before adding, "You can't do that without chakra."

Barely a beat passed before Ino insisted, "Do it again."

The curl of his lips was devilish as he buried his head between her legs again, and this time when the slow vibrations of the chakra he'd summoned hummed against her clit, she was ready—and it was _heavenly_. Letting her head drop back, Ino moaned "oh fuck" as he licked and sucked at her clit with his chakra-filled mouth, her breath only quickening when he slid a finger inside her.

The finger inside her became two, and the stroking pads of his fingers combined with the enhanced pleasure his mouth was giving her to make Ino spiral higher and higher. When she panted, "I'm so close," he redoubled his efforts, and she could feel how wet she was as she clenched around his fingers, her hips bucking against his mouth.

As she started to whimper and shake, Genma somehow increased the vibrating warmth of the chakra his mouth and Ino cried out his name before her back arched and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her orgasm slammed into her, wracking her body with throbbing pleasure that left her gasping as wave after wave rolled through her. Genma pulled every last bit of pleasure out of her, until she was twitching and pulling lightly at his shoulders to bring him back up to her level. He straightened, wiping his lips on the back of his hand and wearing a smug smirk that he had absolutely earned.

"That was amazing," Ino breathed as she pulled him toward her, tasting herself on his lips as she kissed him hungrily. She felt him smile against her mouth as a little aftershock from her orgasm bolted through her, making her shudder. Despite the fact that she felt like she could melt into a puddle on the floor, she knew that she had to do something to wipe that smug look off his face.

Mind made up, Ino abruptly pushed him away from her and slid off the counter, holding onto him to steady herself when her legs proved to be a little shaky. She took only a moment to completely push off the dress that was now mostly just twisted around her waist, stepping out of it once it hit the floor. Taking his hand, she led him across the across the apartment toward his bed, walking backward and watching the way his eyes drank her in as she moved.

When the backs of her calves hit the bed and she stopped moving, he just kept moving closer until he'd captured her lips again. She took advantage of his nearness to pull the waistband of his boxer briefs out and down, freeing his considerable erection and pushing his underwear lower until he broke away from her to kick them completely off. As soon as he was completely naked, she began to push him onto the bed.

He lay back, folding his arms behind his head and looking amused by her sudden turn at dominance. Ino eyed him like a predator—the long, muscular limbs, the firm chest, the thick cock standing at attention—and made a promise to herself that she was going to fuck him until that smirk fell off his face. She prowled onto the bed, hovering over him, her knees stopping on either side of his waist.

The expression on her face must have been a challenging one, because he smiled crookedly at her and murmured, "Do your worst, princess," as she lowered her head to kiss him. As she drew his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it, she curled her hips downward and deliberately rubbed her very wet folds up the length of his very hard cock, hearing his breath catch in his throat. As she ground slowly against him, slicking his member with her juices, his calloused hands found her hips and then her breasts, slowly massaging.

Drawing her hips forward, Ino angled them until the head of his cock caught right at her entrance, and then she pulled her face back to watch him as she slowly lowered herself onto his thick length. As he pressed into her she let out a little moan, watching as his face went slack as she stretched to accommodate him. When she was fully seated with him deep inside her, she rocked her hips once experimentally, deliberately squeezing herself around him as he bit out, "Fuck," his hands falling back to her hips to grip her tightly.

Determined not to let him regroup, Ino braced her hands on his chest and then began to slowly slide up and down on his cock, moaning as he stroked against a spot on her front wall that made her body hum. He began to thrust up from beneath her and she matched his rhythm, letting his hands on her hips guide her.

One of his hands slid from her hip around and between her legs, the pad of his thumb finding her clit. He began to rub slow circles, his hand following her as she moved against him, and her breath started to quicken as he started to bring her back to the edge. His own breathing was coming faster as he watched her with dark eyes, thrusting harder into her as she whimpered and trembled around him.

His other hand left her hip and curled around the back of her neck as he leaned up toward her, pulling her down enough to change the angle so that he was grinding into her clit with every thrust. "That's right, princess. I want to feel you come," he purred into her ear as she fluttered around him, feeling herself getting close.

"Oh god," she whined as her whole body tightened, her second orgasm sweeping toward her as her hands flew up to grip his shoulders and her hips rolled hungrily into his. When she began to falter in her movements, her thighs shaking, he looped an arm around her waist and braced against the bed with his other hand, and then flipped them over in one smooth movement. Before she could react he'd pulled one of her legs up over his shoulder, and when he began to ruthlessly drive into her it was enough to push her over the edge again.

She cried out his name, her hips curling up to meet his thrusts as she arched wildly beneath him, and he dropped his head and pounded into her even as he gritted out, "Fuck, Ino, I'm gonna come."

" _Yes_ ," she hissed in a pleading voice, clenching around him as she rode out her orgasm. His thrusts grew ragged and he bit out a curse as he finally let himself go, and Ino could feel the throbbing, spreading warmth inside her as she trembled beneath him. Her inner walls milked him as they both gasped their pleasure, his hands as tight on her hips as hers were on his shoulders.

They both panted as he let his head drop a little, sweat-dampened strands of his hair brushing against her forehead. He shuddered a little as he pulled out of her, smirking crookedly as the movement sent another little aftershock through her. Rolling off of her, he lay on his back, taking a deep breath as he folded his arms behind his head and said, "Shit, princess," in an admiring voice.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ino said in a still-breathy voice, a sly smile on her lips.

"You should," he replied with a lazily charming smile.

She rolled onto her side, facing him, and ran her hand over his chest as she curled closer to him. When she felt him lean down to press a kiss to her forehead, it gave her the courage to say what she wanted to say next.

"Genma..."

"Mm?"

"You never mentioned the part where I called you my boyfriend last night." She traced over one of his pectorals with one finger, not missing the way he'd stiffened slightly.

"I figured you'd forgotten that, honestly."

"I remember."

"Then you probably remember the part where I said I'm not the boyfriend type." Genma dropped one of his hands from behind his head and slid it beneath her chin, tipping it up so she would look at him. She pouted at him a little, though she couldn't deny the way her body responded when he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, murmuring, "But I really think you should fuck me again."

"Right now?" Ino said, her tone slightly mocking as she pulled back enough to pointedly look down at his still-recovering member.

"In a few minutes," he replied with an easy grin. Dipping his head, he nipped at her shoulder and added, "And then later on tonight. And tomorrow morning. And maybe the day after that," punctuating each sentence with another nip of his teeth.

She squealed a little and tried to pull away, but his arm was already sliding around her and pulling her closer. "You're awfully demanding for someone who isn't my boyfriend," she observed.

"Oh, and also-don't fuck anybody else," he rumbled, nudging her nose with his.

She raised her eyebrows, giving him an incredulous look.

He smirked at her, completely unabashed. "I won't fuck anyone else, either. ...Probably." She aimed a smack at his head and he dodged it, catching her wrists in his hands and pinning them beside her head as he grinned. "Okay, no 'probably'."

Ino was unable to keep a warm smile from spreading over her features. He might be pinning her down and pressing his naked body against hers, but there was a question in Genma's eyes-and Ino thought she knew what the question was. He wanted to know if she would be his.

Affecting a coy tone, she tilted her head. "That sounds an awful lot like a commitment. I need a lot of attention, you know."

That same slick smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, and when he leaned down to whisper in her ear, a spark of chakra leapt from the tip of his tongue to her earlobe.

"Then I'd better get started."


End file.
